Books and Tea
by Starfire072302
Summary: Mai is reading, but Naru still insists on tea, annoying Mai To No end. So when she gets angry because he never thanks her for bringing him the infamous beverage. What Is Naru's way of thanking her? Involves a jealous Masako! FLUFFFFY


Hello my faithful readers! I Have decided to write my first Ghost Hunt Fic! Hope you enjoy, and Naru _May_ be a little OOC. But anyway, enjoy!

**Disclaimer: I do not own ghost hunt, If I did, they would have more cases.**

* * *

It was quiet at SPR that day.

No new cases.

Nothing interesting.

So I read.

I am fully engrossed in a romance novel, not even looking up when I heard Naru demand tea. I am extended out across one of the couches in the common room.

I only wish what happened In my book would happen to Naru and me.

My novel pulls me in deeper.

IN MAI'S BOOK

"Kouichi..." Mika muttered.  
She stood on her tip- toes just barly brushing the boy before hers' lips.

Kouichi let out a sigh he didn't know he had held, and bound one arm around Mika's waist, the other gently cupping her cheek. Mika locked her fingers in his hair, deepening the kiss.  
Their kiss was sweet, and all their feelings released, all the heartbreak, passion, and love put into this one kiss.  
When they separated,-

END ( not end of book tho.)

"Mai! Can't you hear me? I said I need tea!" Naru's voice booms, breaking the comfortable silence I sit in.

I flinched, and grumbled. I do not appreciate being interrupted from my book.

I can't help but envision Naru kissing me like Kouichi kissed Mika...

No!  
I mentally slap myself. Sadly, I don't believe Naru is in any way interested in me.  
I make my way to the kitchenette, pull out Naru's favorite tea, and place it on the counter. I glance down in the cupboard below the counter for the kettle, grabbing its handle, and pulling it out.

I sigh, and begin to make tea. The kettle finally whistles, I pour the tea and place it on the tray. But where is the china pot?

I search for a few minutes, but come out empty-handed.

I scratch my chin.

"Where is that pot..." I mutter glumly.

"You might need this. You left it there after serving me tea last."

I jump nearly a foot in the air, "EEK!" Is all I am able to say as I do that really embarrassing hand wringing thing.

I turn to look at Naru, who now holds the pot in an extended hand in my direction. He is obviously amused by my reaction, I can see a smirk is just gracing his lips.

I take a step forward, and meekly take the handle of the pot, my fingers just brushing his. A shock of electricity seems to travel up my arm from the contact.

A blush burns fiercely on my cheeks as I grip the pot closely to my body, and Naru strides away.

I pour what is Left of the tea into the pot, place a tin of sugar next to the cup, and place a spoon in the sugar tin

After preparation, I walk to Naru's office, and balancing the tray on one arm, I knock.

"Enter." Naru says plainly.

I open the door, walk over to his desk, and place the tea-tray next to his computer.

Without thanking me, he sips the tea from his cup.  
I wait. Standing beside the desk for about ten minutes before Naru looks up at me.

"Mai, you are dismissed." He looks back at his computer screen, and takes another sip of tea.

I groan. "You jerk! Not even a thank you?!"

I storm out of the room, and slam the door. I sit back down in the common room, and open my book to continue.

IN MAI'S BOOK

When they separated, they smiled brightly at each other. Kouichi kissed Mika's forehead, her nose, and then back to her lips.

They shared another-"

End ( not of book tho)

My reading Is put to a halt by my growling stomach. I stand, and trot to the kitchenette. I grab an apple from the fruit bowl, and a knife from the block.

I set them down on the cutting board, and as I reach up to grab a bowl, I feel a pair of arms slip around my waist, and hot breath in my ear. I shift slightly, and look directing into Naru's indigo eyes.

I immediately turn scarlet. " N-Naru?"  
He gives me a genuine smile, and leans in, capturing my lips with his. They fit together perfectly, like two puzzle pieces.

I turn myself, and lock my fingers in his raven hair, his strong arms locking tightly around my waist. Unintentionally, by doing so, his fingers brush along my spine, making me shiver.

We stay in a lip lock for as long as we can, meaning around three minutes, until air is more than needed. We separate, both smiling brightly at each other.

"Naru... Why did you do that?" I ask.

He chuckles. "Just a way of saying thank you."

I cup his cheek and kiss him again, but only for a few seconds, and not as heated.

" Naru... Do you love me?" I ask meekly.

He hesitates before answering.

"Yes. I do" He murmurs into my ear.

A wild party goes into full force in my brain.

"Mai, Do you know how long I have?" He says softly.

I shake my head.

"That first morning when I had that case at your school, I could sleep because I couldn't figure out what I was feeling."

I grip his shirt tightly, and snuggle into his arms.

"Naru?" I say, looking into his eyes. Instead of that usual coldness, there is a softness to them.

"Yes, Mai?" He says into my hair. I nuzzle my head into the crook of his neck. It fits there perfectly, like a puzzle piece.

"I love you too" I murmur. I can feel Naru's arms tighten around me.

He cups my cheek, and kisses me again, with passion embedded in it. I lock my fingers in his hair again, and he binds his arms around my waist.

in the midst of our kissing, I hear the door open, and a gasp. I ignore it, as does Naru, who only deepens the kiss.

"N-naru?"

At this point Naru pulls away, much to my dismay, but leaves me tightly in his arms. I gently place my hands in his chest, and lie my head down between them.

I look over to the person who spoke, who turns out to be none other than Masako. She wears a shocked expression, and is covering her mouth with her Tsubaki printed kimono sleeve.

"Naru? What is the meaning of this? I thought you said you loved me!" She looks at me smugly, but I can still see the hurt behind her eyes. I cringe.

"I said no such things to you, Miss Hara." Naru replies stiffly, tightening his grip around me. I relax.

"Well, Taniyama-san!" She says suddenly. I jerk my gaze from the wrinkle on Naru's shirt I was studying absentmindedly.

"Y-yeah?" I stammer.

"Get away from him." She commands.

"No"

"What?!" She replies, taken aback.

"I said no."

"I say you have to!" She says, anger flaring in her violet eyes.

"Miss Hara, Mai has no need to move." Naru Deadpans.

"N-naru? What do you mean?! Are you cheating on me?!" She says loudly.

"I was not with you to begin with." Naru says monotonously.

"How could you say such a thing?! Of corse you were! You said You loved me!" Tears gather in her eyes.

"No I did not. Miss hara, I have loved Mai for a long time now." Naru says, now annoyed with Masako.

"M-mai?" Masako squeaks. "T-then I will reveal that you are actually Oliver Davis!"

My heart skips a beat

"I don't care."

_Naru Is Oliver Davis?!_

"W-what?! B-but you will be exposed!"

_I kissed Oliver Davis._

Naru glares. "Miss Hara, If you reveal such a thing, I will fire you."

"Y-you cant do that!" Masako stammers frantically.

Naru's eyes flare dangerously.

"Don't tell anyone, and you keep your job at SPR. But if you tell anyone about my secret, than you will be severely punished." Naru says sharply.

Masako nods meekly, and slowly leaves the kitchenette.

I look up at Naru.

"Y-your Oliver Davis?!" I say, my voice squeaking.

Naru nods.

"Does that mean you're British?!"

Naru nods.

"British accents are so hot..." I accidentally say aloud.

Naru smirks.

"D-do you have an accent?"

He nods. "I just don't use it."

All I can do is not.

"Hot accent huh?" Naru says, his voice slipping into thickish accent. I practically melt.

He chuckles.

Clearing his throat, he changes back to his normal voice. Well... the one I usually hear him use.

"Mai, May I ask you a question?" He says.

"Y-yes?" I stammer.

"Will you do the honor of becoming my girlfriend?" He sends me a genuine smile.

"It would be my pleasure." I say, faking a british accent.

He smirks, and kisses me again.

* * *

There you go! My first Ghost Hunt Fic! Hope you enjoyed! Please review, It would mean a Ton! And I could use some writing tips, to see if Naru was too OOC for ya, so I can fix that next time.


End file.
